


Even in the darkest times

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Hello From the Magic Tavern (Podcast)
Genre: Captivity, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, but wait till the end, kinda sad though, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Usidore was in his cell?





	Even in the darkest times

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into Hello From The Magic Tavern fanfic, I’ve been a longtime fan, however and practically binged all the podcast, I expect I’ll be all caught up within the week because I’m a nerd like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and boys, if you're reading this, thank you for putting out all this amazing content-it brightens my day immeasurably and has become part of my commute.

Usidore grimaced as he felt the potion work his way through his blood, it was a flame that wrecked its way through his body, draining him of everything that made him Usidore. His magic, his strength, his vitality, his hope...he didn’t even remember his full name anymore and even if he did he wouldn’t have the strength to say it. He was cut off from everything, from the birds and the wind and the fire. Impotent anger burned within him for a moment before he drifted off into unconsciousness for he didn’t know how long. The sun had moved, he knew that much because the slither of light that made its way into his cell had moved across the wall. 

An indefinite period of time later the heavy wooden door to his cell began to creak open but Usidore didn’t open his eyes, he knew who it was.   
“Well? Have you given my proposition any more thought?” The Baron asked in that thrice damned polite candour of his.  
“What else is there to do in this pit?”  
“You have a point there, Usidore,” The Baron replied, clearly waiting for Usidore’s answer.  
“Never!” He shouted before descending into a fit of coughs.  
“Very well…” Usidore almost assumed that the Baron had left when he spoke again, “You can’t keep this charade up forever, the Dark Lord shall prevail in all things.”  
“You,” He wheezed, “keep thinking that Baron...goodness will always win, this so-called ‘reign’ of your Master is only a passing shadow over Foon….do not think for a second...that it is forever.”   
“Pathetic,” The Baron spat in an uncharacteristic show of rudeness, Usidore counted that as a victory.

Usidore opened his eyes just in time to see the door to his cell slam closed. They really needn’t bother, he couldn’t help but think, it wasn’t like he could so much as stand up right now. It took hours for him to regain the strength for even the most rudimentary of movements. 

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a tweeting sound, he turned to look at his window or the tiny barred lack of wall that served as one anyway.  
“You haven’t forgotten me, have you?” Usidore breathed as he held out a shaking arm which the tiny robin landed on, “Please, help the wizard that you conspired to create. I failed you before but I will not do so again. Please, find a way to return my powers to me.”  
The robin tilted its head to the side in consideration before chirping and hopping off of Usidore and flying up to the window again. It stopped before leaving however to look back and Usidore knew in that moment that this was the beginning of something great. In a far away corner of his psyche his magic began to thrum, a deep rumbling that shook the stone around him.  
“Oi! Beardy! Shut it!” One of the guards yelled and smacked the door.  
Usidore just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Hope you enjoyed and comment, kudos and subscribe-all that good stuff. Thank you for reading!


End file.
